ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 40: Firefight in the Sky- Ahatake vs Saimaro
Saimaro's glider goes whirling out of control from the hit Ahatake made to Saimaro's head with his frozen foot. Finally, Saimaro, who has blood dripping on the side of his head, growls and regains control of his glider. He shifts his right foot to the side and a small compartment hidden under the glider latches open revealing another pair of missiles. Achrones waves Ahatake on and says "Get 'em, Ahatake-san!" Ahatake yells back "You're not gonna help!?" Achrones turns his back to him and starts playing his Gameboy. Ahatake thinks to himself "Geez, he's just gonna play his Gameboy again?" Saimaro exclaims "Better not get too distracted!" and sends forth the missiles. Ahatake carefully maneuvers to his left to dodge them. They explode on the ground near Achrones and he steps to the side while playing his Gameboy to dodge an incoming chunk of concrete. Saimaro pulls out another Grenade from his sleeve and pulls off the pin. He launches it straight at Ahatake, who kicks it back at Saimaro. Saimaro's eyes widen and he jumps off of his glider to avoid the explosion. The Grenade erupts into a burst of flame and smoke. Saimaro, with lightning reflexes, pulls out a small remote and presses a green button. The glider flies through the smoke and saves him from the fall. He smirks up at Ahatake and mutters to himself "The kids got skills, I'll give him that." (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Saimaro pulls out of his deep pocket on his cloak a large black Revolver with Grenades instead of bullets. He takes aim and fires six Grenades at Ahatake, who dodges all but the last one, which destroys his Jetpack. He hits the ground and tumbles a few feet before coming to a stop. He stands up groggily and aims his fist at Saimaro. Saimaro cockily thinks to himself "What trick does he have up his sleeve this time?" Ahatake launches a Grappling hook out of a compartment on his wrist. It spears into the steel alloy of the glider. Ahatake smirks under his mask "Bingo." Saimaro chuckles slightly "Bet you didn't count on this!" He leans forward and the glider rockets forward, dragging Ahatake around. Every now and then Achrones would peek up from his Gameboy to check on the fight. Saimaro smirks and maneuvers so Ahatake would hit chunks of debris as he is being dragged. Finally, a battered up and irritated Ahatake walks along the wall of a building and launches himself at the glider when he is at reach. Saimaro's eyes go wide as Ahatake manages to land perfectly on the glider alongside him. Ahatake pulls out his Katana and begins hacking at Saimaro, who struggles to both dodge and maintain control over the glider. Finally, Ahatake manages to cut Saimaro's shoulder and rip off his black cloak, revealing that he has Grenades and various explosives strapped all over his body. He stares in amazement at the artillery and Saimaro smirks "Like my gallery?" He drop kicks Ahatake in the face and attempts to knock him off the glider. Ahatake kicks Saimaro hard in the shin while on the ground and gets back up. He punches Saimaro hard in the stomach and attempts to stab him while he is knocked down. Saimaro leans his head to the side to dodge the blade, and it pierces into the glider, causing smoke to erupt from the opening. Saimaro's eyes go wide and he belows "Idiot! Have you any idea what you've done!?" Ahatake shrugs and turns just in time to see a flag pole heading straight for him and quick speeds. He ducks and looks at Saimaro "What did I do?" Saimaro clenches his teeth and explains "You've pierced the Hydronimeter! Now we're gonna crash!" As Saimaro predicted, they were spiraling out of control and headed toward a park. Ahatake turns to Saimaro "Is there any way you can fix it?" Saimaro smacks his forehead with his palm "In this amount of time, no!" Ahatake press his foot hard on a control panel and they veer toward a building. Saimaro screams "No, not there!" But it is too late, they crash hard into the building. The glider slams into the kitchen, causing water to flood over the floors from the broken sink pipes. Saimaro tumbles into a bedroom and slams hard against a wall, while Ahatake ends up on the floor of a large closet. He gets up and thinks to himself "This Mercenary stuff is so not what it's cut out to be..." He peeks his head out and sees a furious Saimaro slam his fist into Ahatake's face. (Ending vid plays)